Its Bark is Worse than its Bite
by Arisprite
Summary: “Tell me again, Holmes? Whoever had this fantastic idea?” Holmes glanced backwards at the two hounds that followed on our very tail. Three 221B drabbles, based on the Watson's Woes prompt table by KCS. Rated K . COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is me jumping on a new bandwagon in a completely new fandom! *Jump* This is my first published adventure into the world of Sherlock Holmes. I have more written, and even more ideas (moreso than any other fandom) so expect more from me in the near future. At least, if I can get away from my real life in college. Scary!

I've always had an affinity to Holmes, if only for the fact that we share a last name, but I hadn't read much until recently. The movie got me started, and then I read much of canon, and discovered in retrospect that the literature was so much better! I also like the Granada versions.

Well, I've rambled long enough. This is from the Watson's Woes LJ promt table, put up by KCS. 221B drabbles telling a tale in three parts.

I don't own any of these fantastic characters, though I like to claim a relation to one of them :D

* * *

#57: Dog

"Tell me again, Holmes? Whoever had this fantastic idea?"

Holmes grimaced, waving me on.

"Whatever do you mean Watson?" He panted. I huffed out in exasperation, and ran onwards, pulling up beside him. I felt a flash gratitude. His long legs could easily outstrip mine, but he

stayed close beside me.

"I mean," I gasped, "climbing the fence wherein two very large dogs were loose, antagonizing said large dogs, and then breaking a hole in the fence on the way out!"

Holmes glanced backwards at the two hounds that followed on our very tail. I had no need to. I could picture them quite well. I didn't think I should ever get the image out of my mine of

the bigger of the two lunging at us. They _were_ massive, and they had an apparent fascination for Holmes' and my jugular veins.

The baying sounded anew behind us, and we leapt forwards, crashing through the old farmer's field.

My foot suddenly lurched and twisted to a stop, and a shooting pain gripped my leg. I sprawled to the ground, scraping my hands. I could hear the dog's heavy breathing behind me, and

I flipped over.

From my prone position, I could see the hound's mouth wide open, and I was ready to bet its bite was worse than its bark.

* * *

A cliffie! You should know that I am very evil about the cliff hangers.... Hope you liked it! Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

I was seeing an all too vivid picture of the effects of dog fangs, when I was jerked upwards, and pulled to my feet. Holmes had his thin hands wrapped around my upper arms, and was tugging me away from the hounds. The dogs were nearly upon us, and we lurched into a, -- unsteady on my part—run. My foot was throbbing from being twisted under that root, and I was leaning heavily on Holmes' sinewy shoulder.

"Watson!" Holmes gestured forwards to a large tree. I immediately guessed his thoughts.

"No Hol—" but he shifted his grip, and charged on. We reached the oak, and even I could see that the branches made a fairly easy climb.

"Grab that limb," he ordered, pointing. "On my signal!"

He used our momentum to ascend, placing careful feet, and pushing me ahead. My cut hands burned at the roughness, and all I could see for a moment was the bark beneath my grip, and leaves in my face.

"Now!" and I held on for all I was worth. He swarmed up beside me, and for a moment, all was calm. We sat on branches about halfway up the tree, panting.

We looked down, and saw the dogs prancing underneath the large oak. They were whining up the tree, peering through the branches.

* * *

Oh no! Now what? Hee, you'll have to wait and see... I will get the last part up tomorrow. It's all written, so don't worry. Thank you for the reviews and for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

And the conclusion! Sorry I was a bit late. I was slightly distracted this morning by the snow pouring from the sky! It was most upsetting, I had to find a thicker coat.

* * *

I wasn't until the next morning that we were rescued from the oak, and our untiring guards beneath. We had shivered through the night, exceedingly lucky it was mild for autumn. I finally woke, to shouts from the ground. I raised my head from Holmes' shoulder (we had huddled together on the thick branch for warmth) and looked down at Inspector Lestrade, grinning up at us.

The dogs, I could see, were restrained by the scowling farmer. He evidently was put out by them getting loose.

I nudged Holmes, and he came awake just as Lestrade called up to us again.

"Alright there Holmes? Doctor?" His words showed concern, but his tone was pleased as punch.

My friend scowled, roughly extracting himself from me, and straightening his coat. We started to stiffly climb down.

"We were mighty glad to find you chaps." Lestrade continued. "Once we'd seen the dogs had gotten out…" He trailed off at the sight of Holmes glaring daggers at him.

"Ahem, jus' glad we found you." He muttered.

I elbowed Holmes. He really could be discourteous at times. Lestrade had obviously searched the night for us. He frowned at me, then sighed.

"Thank you, Lestrade." Holmes drawled. Lestrade grinned. Oh no.

"Never thought I'd see the great detective up a tree!"

"Thank you, Lestrade!" My friend barked.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and keep an eye out for my next piece! *smiles* hee hee


End file.
